Fly To Survive
by British-Banana
Summary: (Prequel to the series) Maximum Ride has wings. What she needs is a way out of the Hellhole she calls home. With the help of a certain whitecoat, and the rest of the flock, she just might get what she wants. But what happens when that whitecoat leaves them for dead? T for launguage, and turtles! (I hope that the FF is better then the summary!)
1. Chapter 1

**I am suprised that there is no prequel to the Maximum Ride series, so I decided to make one!**

**I rolled the Prolouge and the First chappie together, for fun.**

**Chapters will not be to long, some might be really short.**

**I will try to update on weekends... but i have a busy schedule... :(**

**But enough talking, here is the story!**

**(Disclaimer- i own nothing)**

**Prologue**

Jeb Batchelder rubbed the back of his neck. The experiment was scheduled in an hour, and he still had misgivings. Sacrificing his daughter... No. He must stop thinking about all of the things that could go wrong. The experiment was for the good of science, was it not?

"Jeb Batchelder? The experiment is starting." Jeb was confused. Maybe they had started the preparations early. Or, most likely, he had dozed off.

As he made his way to the lab, he set his thoughts in stone. I will get my daughter out of this hellhole, no matter what, he thought.

**Chapter One.**

Zap. The heavy piece of metal around my ankle sent another shock up my body, but I barely felt it. My whole body was numb and tired from running back and forth in this maze.

Zap. I didn't feel that one at all. I stumbled down the corridor that was identical to all of the others in the maze, and was greeted by what looked like Heaven. Or, as close to Heaven as you could get in this Hell. The exit.

"Subject Six is at the exit. Bring water and refreshments, then proceed with Subject Seven." A loud voice echoed over the intercom, signaling the maze to change.

That's what I didn't like about this School. Everything kept changing.

There was no way out.

Except, hopefully, Jeb Batchelder.

**Yeah, not the greatest of first chapters.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! Two reveiws!**

**And for the person who asked me the ages- Max Fang and Iggy are 11, Nudge is 8, Gazzers is 6 and Angel is 3**

**I think i got the age differences correct...**

**So...**

**Read.**

**Chapter 2**

"Ow, watch it idiots!" I shouted, as two men in whitecoats pushed me into a medium sized dog crate. I never liked running the maze, but it was much better than being coped up and not even being able to sit up straight.

The whitecoat grunted. "Subject Six samples needed." He replied in a deep, monotone voice. He proceeded to poke me in every place possible, drain out at least an eighth of my blood, and clip my wings.

Yes, I said wings. There were six of us, we call ourselves the 'flock', and we were two percent bird.

We prefer the term Avian-Americans.

"Oh, what did they do to you? Aw, are they clipping our wings again? I hate it when they do that. I mean, I don't think that we'll be able to fly inside a dog crate. And my primaries were just starting to grow back!" That was provided by Nudge, the fourth oldest of the flock. There was Fang, currently running the maze, Iggy, across from me, Nudge, underneath him, Gazzy, beside her, and Angel, beside me. I was holding out on the name front, nothing seemed to fit me yet.

More whitecoats burst into the room, and unlocked Iggy's cage. Fang wasn't back yet, so where were they taking Iggy?

A key was inserted into my lock. I cocked my head sideways. "Um, is there a glitch in your system or something? I've already ran the maze today." I said to the whitecoat.

"All subjects to fields. More testing to be carried out." was the extremely brick-wall-like reply. Great. More tests? As if they didn't poke and probe us enough.

I stole a glance over my left shoulder. Iggy was being escorted out behind me, and everyone else was behind him.

I unfurled my wings a bit, grateful that I had the chance to stretch them out. A speckled feather fell to the floor, and almost made one of the whitecoats slip. I had to stifle a laugh at that. Despite the hand over my mouth, the one that fell still heard it.

He pulled back his fist, and got ready to strike. I pretended not to notice. Just as his fist was about to touch my face, I reached up and caught his hand. "Nice try" I commented, watching his face go red. A smirk crept over the other whitecoat holding my shoulder, and squeezed my shoulder in a friendly way. Nice to know that there were souls in some of these monsters.

We had reached the outside of the laboratories, a place that I had only seen twice. Another group, of around fifty, were across the field from us. _Were they letting us go?_ I thought to myself, but shot down that idea as soon as it aroused. It couldn't be that easy.

An important looking whitecoat cleared his throat. "Here are our two most successful inventions: The Erasers, and the Human/Avian hybrids. They will be put to the test, having to fight each other." Shock registered on the flock's faces. I was one of them. This couldn't be right... The flock and I have no fighting skills, and we couldn't fly with our clipped wings.

As soon as that had settled in, the man started the fight. Immediately, the group of fifty transformed into a cross between a werewolf and a bear. It was a grotesque sight. They all charged at us, at at least twenty miles per hour.

The flock and I jumped into a battle stance, and then the party started.

A fist was thrown at my face, but I ducked under it and kicked the leg of that Eraser. Using my momentum, I spun around, kicking at least five of them in the chest. I nailed another one in the face with my fist, but not before he scratched my arm.

That turned my savage.

I threw the one on my left backwards, and he tumbled onto the three behind him, causing a mass domino effect. Another one punched me in the back, but I unfurled my wings, catching him and the one on my right to fly, face first, into the ground.

I had some air to breathe, so I checked up on the flock. Fang and Nudge were back-to-back, and turned in a circle, taking out a bunch of them. Iggy was spinning Gazzy around, and kicked a bunch in the face.

Then I turned my head to Angel. She was surrounded, but holding her own.

For a three year old, she was amazing.

But then an Eraser backhanded her across the face, and she crumpled to the ground.

"ANGEL!" I yelled as I ran towards her, barrelling through three Erasers. I helped her up, and she got right back to fighting.

That's my girl, I thought proudly as she punched an Eraser in the face.

Suddenly, all of the Erasers stopped fighting, as if someone just pushed a pause button.

"Stop! Everybody! The Maximum Ride test is over! Please take the subjects back to their respective rooms!"

Huh. Maximum Ride.

That sounds cool.

**Maxie got her name!**

**849 words. Not bad...**

**REVEIW**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH TO EVEYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

**SERIOUSLY. I CANNOT THANK YOU ENOUGH.**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS A BIT OF CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT IN IT.**

**I WAS WONDERING WHY ALL OF THE CHARACTERS HAVE SUCH DISTINCT CHARACTERS.**

**HERE'S MY EXPLANATION:**

**Chapter Three**

I was terrified. They had taken me, Fang, Iggy and Nudge today, and they put us in separate rooms. I was in a room that seemed to have no door, so I was confused about how I got in here in the first place. Then I looked up.

The room seemed to go on forever, extending to at least fifty stories high. I couldn't tell if I was underground or not; there were no windows. The only source of light was a string of lights that circled the room one third of the way up.

I unfurled my wings, and attempted to fly with them. To no one`s surprise, it didn't work. I tried again and again, but I was now covered in bruises, and not in the air.

A whirring sound came from above me. It sounded like a giant fan... Or a helicopter.

A yowl pierced the air, followed by ten, no, one hundred more.

Erasers.

With... parachutes?

The first one landed about fifty feet away from me. I ran towards it, when a second one cut me off. Then a third, and a fourth.

I was surrounded by Erasers, and I had a sinking feeling in my gut.

I would never defeat them all. And if I could, the whitecoats would probably just send in more.

I was helpless.

I let the Erasers wash over me like a tide on the beach.

My final thought before I blacked out was _I will never be this weak again_.

Fang was confused. He had fallen asleep in his cage, and he woke up on a stage?

How did that happen?

Just then, bright spotlights turned on around the room. He looked around him, and saw that the room was slowly getting lighter.

It was too bright. He tried to shield his eyes from the lights with his arm, but it was like the light was made up of lasers. It still shone as brightly as ever behind his eyelids.

It burned.

Finally, the light died down. When he opened his eyes, he was on a empty field. There was nowhere to hide, nowhere to run.

It was just him, the field, and the sky.

But he felt like someone was watching him. A presence, right behind him.

He knew that he was overexposed. Anyone could see him. Anyone.

He knelt down to the ground, shaking. _I never will be this exposed and open. _

_Never. Again._

Nudge had about fifteen gags in her mouth. She was bound to a chair, and it hurt.

She tried to talk, but it didn't come out right.

"Grereoh? Ahygofy jrtr?" She meant to say 'Hello? Anybody here?'.

A shock coursed up her leg. Okay, no talking.

She looked around where she was held captive. It was white, and the walls, ceiling and floor looked... soft?

It was quiet. Too quiet.

The silence was deafening. Her ears were ringing from not hearing anything.

She tried to talk again, despite the shock, but her vocal chords did not cooperate.

The shock must have paralyzed them, she realized.

She started to sob. Silently, of course, but crying needed no sound.

_I never want it to be this quiet again_, she thought before she blacked out.

Iggy's wrist's were strapped down to a table. He could barely move them, and his feet were way past numb.

He would open his eyes, but his eyelids were just so heavy. With as much effort as it takes to lift a car, he opened them.

He was in a room.

No surprise there.

He was strapped to a table, and he was hooked up to every monitor possible.

A steady _BEEP_ filled the room, it was probably monitoring his heartbeat.

A door opened.

Eight whitecoats, all wearing the standard lab coats, gloves and goggles came into the room.

One of them was carrying a tray with a lot of metal instruments.

He set the tray down on a table beside Iggy's bed. Right beside the longest needle known to mankind.

"Okay, guys, are you ready to start?" one of the whitecoats said. The others all nodded. The one who spoke picked up the needle, and injected it into Iggy's arm.

"Okay, Subject Seven, this will only hurt a bit." He said as he pulled out the needle. He picked up one of the metal instruments of torture, and held it above Iggy's head.

He plunged it into Iggy's eye.

**GEAAAADDD THAT WAS THE GORIEST THING I HAVE WRITTEN THE EYE THING.**

**REVEIW PLEASE!**


End file.
